


L'Ombre et la lumière

by Lyne07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, bakurasister
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyne07/pseuds/Lyne07
Summary: Elle est la Lumière, il est les Ténèbres. Tout les opposent. Mais si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples...  Découvrez l'histoire de Bakura et Lia, deux âmes destinées à détruire... Parviendront-ils à échapper à ce triste sort?  [Thief King Bakura/Yami-Bakura x oc|





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/16/90/96/52/yami_b10.jpg](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fi18.servimg.com%2Fu%2Ff18%2F16%2F90%2F96%2F52%2Fyami_b10.jpg).



Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Me voici avec une histoire sur l'univers Yugioh ! :D

Disclamers :

* Les personnages de Yugioh appartiennent à leur auteur respectif. Je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Seuls mes oc's m'appartiennent.

* La longueur des chapitres n'est pas fixée à un nombre de pages pdéfinis. Mais plutôt à mon inspiration du moment. Ils peuvent donc varier. 

* Cette histoire est une sorte de cross-over entre l'univers de Yugioh et celui de Charmed (pour ceux et celles qui connaissent) parce que j'adore cette série et que je trouve qu'elle se mêle plutôt bien à l'univers de ce manga. Donc, attendez-vous à voir des références et certaines scènes de cette série ainsi que certains pouvoirs. Je préfère prévenir d'avance. 

*L'histoire se déroule dans une timeline légèrement différente de l'originale (oui il fallait bien, pour que je puisse introduire mes oc's). 

*L'histoire se déroulera en trois parties. Un préquel pour introduire l'histoire, puis ensuite l'histoire principale. Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.Bonne lecture à tous ^^ 

________________________________________________________________________________

... .Prologue. ...

Là-haut dans les cieux, dans un endroit réservé aux Dieux, une Déesse aux yeux bleus, dotée d'une coiffe dorée à tête de faucon observait le peuple Egyptien d'un air inquiet...

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi Zorc. Ma flamme vit dans le cœur de ces êtres Et tant qu'elle brûlera, j'aurais toujours dessus sur toi. »

« Tu as peut-être insufflé ta lumière dans toutes les créatures qui composent cet univers. Mais cela t'a rendue vulnérable, Horakthy ! Tu ne pourras pas les protéger indéfiniment contre moi. Un jour je reviendrai et je régnerai en Dieu absolu de ce monde. Je me ferai alors, un plaisir d'annihiler chaque flamme présente dans le cœur de ces misérables mortels. Et alors tu cesseras d'exister ! »

Ces paroles ne cessèrent de tourner en boucle dans l'esprit de la Déesse, créatrice de la lumière tel un écho sans fin...

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en prendre à ces mortels tu te trompes, Zorc, s'exclama-t-elle, avec un regard déterminé. Ce jeu ce joue à deux...

Mais si elle voulait déjouer les plans du Seigneur des ténèbres, elle devait agir au plus vite. Subtilement et intelligemment, cependant. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons de l'Obscur. Bien qu'elle se doutait que la pratique pouvait se retourner parfois contre la théorie.

La déesse porta sa main droite au centre de sa poitrine, puis ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière blanche s'échappa de son corps avant de créer un double d'elle-même à qui elle conféra une apparence mortelle avec des ailes et de yeux de couleur différente des siens.

Elle orienta sa main droite en direction de son homologue qui retourna à l'état de boule lumineuse. La Déesse porta ensuite son attention sur une femme enceinte, issue d'un village éloigné de la capitale d'Egypte.

\- Vas ! Caches tes pouvoirs sacrés et ne les utilisent qu'en ultime recours. Pour le bien de tous, il est essentiel que tu gardes ta lumière, et ce, malgré les épreuves qui t'attendront. Et n'oublie pas : il ne doit pas te démasquer. s'exclama la Déesse en laissant tomber la boule lumineuse sur le ventre de la villageoise. Gardes ta lumière...

Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en laissant son double incarné dans un corps mortel se charger de l'obscur. Rien ne garantissait sa victoire. Mais elle avait prévu une autre alternative au cas où, elle venait à échouer...


	2. Sombre Nuit

La nuit... Au loin dans les ruelles sombres d'un village reculé des terres d'Egypte.

\- Aller, viens jouer avec moi ! Viens jouer avec moi ! s'exclama une petite fille aux yeux jaunes orangés.

\- Non, Lia on doit rentrer, il va faire nuit, répondit un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs de 3 ans son aîné.

\- Bakura... Sil te plait, insista fit la fillette alors qu'une légère moue se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Bon d'accord ! Mais juste pour un moment, après on rentre d'accord ?

\- Oui !! On joue à chat ! C'est toi le chat ! lâcha l'enfant avant de se mettre à courir pour échapper au petit garçon. Ahah ! Tu ne m'attraperas pas, tu ne m'attraperas pas ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu vas voir si je ne vais pas t'attraper !

Le garçonnet s'élança à la poursuite de l'enfant qui - à sa grande surprise -, s'avérait beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne se laissa pas intimider cependant, et accéléra pour dépasser la fillette et freina brusquement face à elle avant de la plaquer au sol.

\- Jt'ai eue ! C'est moi le plus fort ! lâcha-t-il d'un air triomphant.

\- Non ! Bakura tu m'as fait tomber ! C'est pas du jeu ! se refrogna la petite fille.

\- Hihi ! Dis que c'est moi le plus fort !

\- Non ! Pis c'est pas vrai d'abord...

\- Allez, Lia, dis qui est le plus fort !

\- C'est toi... se résigna la fillette à contre cœur.

Le petit Bakura esquissa un sourire, puis desserra sa prise.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient un peu trop éloignés de la maison et que la nuit était déjà tombée.

\- Oh... On va se faire gronder... On ferait mieux de rentrer, alerta Lia.

\- Il faut se dépêcher !

Les deux enfants s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre leur maison quand un bruit de chevaux raisonna subitement derrière eux. Lia et Bakura se retournèrent. Les gardes de Pharaon arrivaient à pleine vitesse dans leur direction. Bakura agrippa le bras de la fillette et l'écarta du chemin avant qu'elle ne se fasse piétiner par le troupeau.

Quelques instants plus tard, des cris provenant des différentes maisons se firent entendre, faisant sursauter Lia. La petite fille bascula légèrement sa tête hors du mur où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour observer ce qui se passait.

Les soldats armés de Pharaon prenaient en otage les villageois. Et parmi eux, se trouvaient ses parents et ceux de Bakura. Dans un mouvement purement instinctif, elle quitta le mur pour courir dans leur direction, mais fut stoppée dans on élan par le garçonnet qui la ramena près de lui derrière le mur.

\- Non, Lia, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient... chuchota le petit garçon.

\- Mais...

L'enfant porta son index droit à sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

\- Tiens, tiens, on dirait qu'on a oublié ces deux-là ! lâcha une voix masculine derrière Bakura.

La voix du garde armé, fit trembler Lia qui eu un mouvement de recul. Le garde empoigna le bras de Bakura qui se tenta de se débattre pour échapper à son emprise.

\- Non ! Lâchez-le ! cria Lia à l'intention de l'homme qui s'en allait avec le garçonnet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite le rejoindre, fillette ! fit un autre voix derrière elle.

Le soldat saisit la taille de la petite fille et l'entraîna avec lui en direction des aux prisonniers.

\- Non !! hurla l'enfant. NON !!! cria-t-elle plus fort.

Soudain, ses cheveux rouges s'animèrent d'une lueur étrange tandis que ses yeux - jaunes -, prirent une teinte bleu ciel. Une aura jaune anima son petit corps avant de repousser violemment son agresseur en arrière avant de s'écrouler inconscient sur le sol. Lia croisa le regard de Bakura - toujours aux prises du garde -, qui partait en direction des autres villageois.

Dans un élan purement mécanique, elle projeta ses deux bras en avant - mains tendues à plat -, en direction du soldat. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une orbe d'énergie blanche et violette jaillit de la paume de sa main et frappa de plein fouet la tête du soldat qui se dissout sous l'effet de l'attaque, libérant ainsi Bakura.

Le petit garçon regarda sa cousine, quelque peu choqué. Incroyable... Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Elle n'avait que 6 ans... Mais bien qu'il voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé, l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Le temps leur était compté.

Ils devaient fuir au plus vite où ils seraient eux aussi capturés et pour de bon cette fois. Le petit garçon regarda en direction de Lia qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, tout aussi choquée.

\- Lia, dépêche-toi, il ne faut pas rester là ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

La petite fille sortit subitement de sa torpeur et suivit le garçonnet dans une maison qui dissimulait une crypte souterraine. Lia se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la respiration haletante.

\- Aller, n'ayez aucune pitié soldats. Emparez-vous de leur esprit. Nous en avons besoin pour forger les 7 trésors mystiques ! Hurla le chef de la garde royale à ses hommes.

\- Oh non, ils sont là ! s'exclama Lia apeurée.

\- Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Pétrifiée, la fille plaqua son dos contre le mur horriffiée. Le petit Bakura jeta un coup d'œil derrière la paroi où ils étaient cachés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son sang se glaça dans es veines à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les soldats prenaient l'esprit des villageois pour ensuite les insérer dans un gros bloc de pierre.

Lia plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes, le corps tremblant, les yeux baignant de larmes. À cet instant, les cris et les hurlements ne furent plus qu'un fond sonore assourdissant qu'elle n'entendait même plus... Une fois leur œuvre achevée, les hommes s'emparèrent des trésors cachés dans la pierre et s'enfuirent hors du village, ignorants qu'ils avaient laissé deux survivants.

Bakura demeura plusieurs minutes figé, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Il comprenait ce qui venait de se produire, mais les informations n'avaient pas encore totalement fait le chemin vers son esprit.

\- Ils sont partis... lâcha la petite la voix tremblante de Lia qui était sortie de sa cachette. Ils ont pris mon papa !! ajouta-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Encore sous le choc, le petit garçon s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler.

\- Je, je... je veux mon papa !!

\- C'est finit, ne pleure pas... Moi je suis là, moi. Et je ne te laisserai pas. Je ne partirai pas, jamais !

Le corps tremblant, Lia leva lentement la tête en direction du garçon en reniflant.

\- C'est vrai...?

Un triste sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bakura alors qu'il acquiesçait d'un hochement de la tête.

\- Oui, je resterai toujours avec toi, Lia... personne ne nous séparera.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs serra la fillette contre lui et colla son visage contre sa tête tandis que des perles salées roulaient le long de ses joues...


	3. La sauvage du désert

... .Quelques années plus tard. ...

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette sombre nuit. Combien exactement ? Lia était tout simplement incapable de poser un chiffre avec exactitude. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et tout cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux.

Ayant été laissée sans ressource et sans famille pour la guider, Lia avait très rapidement appris à se débrouiller. Seule. Elle n'avait guère eut le choix. Le vol faisait partie de son quotidien, sa seule option pour survivre. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ça...

Elle était une femme à présent. Même si cela n'était pas flagrant au premier abord.

Sa taille grande et athlétique et son manque manifeste de poitrine laissaient quelques fois planer le doute dans l'esprit des gens. Du moins, pour les moins observateurs. Seuls ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissés à une longueur raisonnable – légèrement en dessous des épaules -, et sa voix plus aigue et douce, balayait ce dernier doute.

Oui, son apparence était sujette aux critiques et à de nombreuses controverses. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique chose qui faisait parler d'elle. Ses pouvoirs mystérieux en faisaient trembler plus d'un. Bénite ou maudite des dieux ? Le choix appartenait à chacun. Une chose était certaine, elle ne laissait personne indifférent.

La sauvage du désert... Voici comment certains l'avaient baptisée. Bien sûr, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait choisi un autre nom que celui-ci. Mais avec le temps, elle s'y était habituée. Elle avait même fini par l'apprécier au point de prendre plaisir à jouer de ce « titre ».

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Lia alors qu'elle faisait son entrée dans un petit village à proximité de la grande ville où siégeait le palais du Pharaon. Des rires et des cris attirèrent brusquement son attention. Lia s'approcha discrètement et se cacha derrière la paroi d'une maison afin d'observer la scène de plus près.

Des hommes s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une femme. Elle était en train de se faire maltraiter par un homme. Son mari ? Un amant ? Un simple homme de taverne qui souhaitait s'amuser. Qu'importe, Lia ne souhaitait pas connaître la réponse. Un homme, quel qu'il soit n'avait aucun droit de s'en prendre à une femme.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! cria la femme, tentant bien que mal de se défendre.

\- Allez, viens ma jolie ! J'ai gagné ce pari, alors tu vas venir avec moi ! On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, ahah !

\- Jamais espèce de souillard ! Vous me répugner !

\- Lâchez-là, immédiatement ! ordonna une voix derrière lui.

Les yeux de l'agresseur s'écarquillèrent subitement et tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui avait parlé. Ladite personne se fraya un chemin parmi les civils pour lui faire face.

Dissimulée sous ce manteau à capuche bleu pétrole, elle n'était pas facilement distinguable. Seule la couleur de sa voix laissait suggérer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Il en n'était pas certain cependant. Mais qu'importe ! Homme ou femme, cela ne faisait pas grande différence pour lui.

\- S'en prendre à une personne sans défense, quel courage ! Tu me fais pitié...

\- Hmpf ! Qui es-tu, toi ? Et de quoi tu te mêles ? pesta l'homme.

D'un bref mouvement de la main droite, la jeune femme abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant une grande silhouette à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux rouge feu.

Elle habillée d'un petit pagne couleur sable, couvrant ses cuisses jusqu'au dessus des genoux et un mélange de tissus entremêlés recouvraient sa poitrine. Deux bracelets en cuir ornaient ses poignets fins.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Un homme ou une femme ? lâcha l'agresseur d'un sarcastique, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part des civils qui se tenaient autour d'eux.

\- Il me semble avoir entendu qu'elle ne voulait pas te suivre. Alors, ôte tout de suite tes mains de cette femme, et je te laisserai repartir de cette ville, intact ! répliqua Lia.

\- Ahah ! Retournes d'où tu viens, fillette ou tu risque de le regretter ! menaça l'homme en s'approchant de Lia.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça, si j'étais toi.

\- Ah ! Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je vais t'apprendre à te mêler de choses qui ne te regardent pas.

L'homme se jeta sur Lia qui se baissa pour esquiver un coup de poing et orienta sa main droit à quelques centimètres du pagne de l'homme – à son entre-jambe -, tandis qu'une lueur jaunâtre enserrait sa main. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une force invisible agripper fermement ses parties génitales.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Arg... ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête !

\- Oh, maintenant c'est toi qui supplies ? ... Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à t'en prendre à une femme sans défense, sale vermine ! cracha Lia, tandis que la lumière émanant de sa main s'intensifiait.

Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de l'agresseur alors qu'il sentait la force serrer et broyer ses testicules de plus en plus fort... jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent au sol, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur, sous les yeux horrifiés des personnes présentes autour d'eux.

L'homme s'écroula par terre en se tordant de douleur.

\- Voilà qui devrait te calmer. Tu n'auras plus l'occasion de faire du mal à présent... acheva Lia avant de tourner les talons, laissant l'homme agoniser sur le sol.

Les civils encore présents, s'écartèrent vivement pour la laisser passer, pétrifiés par la peur quand d'autres donnaient déjà l'alerte, espérant que des gardes passeraient par là. Lia profita de l'agitation naissante et du mouvement de panique, pour fuir aussi vite que possible.

Elle s'était suffisamment donnée en spectacle pour aujourd'hui et il n'était pas nécessaire de se faire encore plus voir. Lia se faufila entre le passage étroit de deux maisons et emprunta une longue ruelle menant à une des sorties de la ville.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

\- La journée a été bonne, cousine ? raisonna une voix derrière elle.

Lia fit volte-face. Une silhouette fine et musculeuse aux cheveux blancs, habillé d'un pagne bleu marine dissimulé sous un manteau pourpre sortit de l'ombre d'une ruelle pour lui faire face.

\- Bakura ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici si tôt...

\- Oui, j'ai décidé de faire un petit détour. Alors, comme ça on fait encore des siennes ?

\- Oh, tu as donc vu ce qui s'est passé.

\- Bien évidemment. Mais si tu veux un conseil cousine, tu devrais éviter de te donner trop en spectacle, un jour cela pourrait se retourner contre toi.

\- Cet homme méritait amplement le sort qu'il a eu, répliqua froidement Lia. On ne s'en prend pas à une femme et espérer s'en sortir sans devoir rendre des comptes. Quant au spectacle, je crois savoir que cela ne te dérangeait pas lorsque cela t'était profitable, cousin.

\- Peut-être. Mais il n'empêche que si tu continues à torturer les gens ainsi, nous n'auront plus accès à rien.

\- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois, se défendit Lia.

\- Vraiment ? Et cet homme que tu as réduit en cendre avec tes boules d'énergie ?

\- C'était de la légitime défense ! Il s'en prenait à des enfants, il allait leur couper la main alors qu'ils étaient juste affamés !

\- Oh, je vois. Tu joues les sauveurs d'âmes en détresse, lâcha Bakura avec un sourire.

\- C'est inhumain de s'en prendre à des personnes qui sont dans l'incapacité de se défendre ! Je fais ce qui est juste...

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tiens, je l'ai pris à l'un des villageois, dit elle en lui lançant une part de pain que bakura attrapa au vol.

\- Et toi ?

\- Garde-le.

\- Et pour la chambre ?

\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'on nous la laisse gratuitement pour deux jours.

Un léger ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Bakura é la réponse de la jeune femme.

Il prit une bouchée de pain et l'engloutit de bon coeur, puis, considéra un instant sa cousine. Lia Était une jeune femme étrange. Tout comme lui, elle s'était forgée une réputation qui ne laissait personne indiffèrent. Mais contrairement à lui, ses actions se concentraient principalement sur la nourriture.

Dérober l'or, les objets, et les bijoux ou autres trésors ne l'intéressait pas. Bien sûr, cela lui était arrivé de voler un ou deux bijoux. Très peu, cependant. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de fournir de gros efforts pour voler.

Avec ses pouvoirs, elle était en mesure de voler n'importe presque n'importe quoi. À ce rythme, elle allait devenir aussi douée que lui. Mais elle ne le surpasserait jamais.

Bien sûr, il pouvait lui demander de l'aider à piller les tombes. Il était pratiquement certain qu'elle n'éprouverait aucune difficulté à le faire. Mais c'était son domaine. Et il tenait à le garder. Il ne fallait pas tout mélanger. Cela Lia l'avait parfaitement compris. Et le respectait.

Mais bien qu'ils partageaient de nombreux points communs, elle ne semblait toutefois pas autant animée par le désir de vengeance que lui. Alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : faire payer au pharaon le massacre de leur village, elle aspirait à d'avantage de paix. Il se demandait même quelques fois s'ils avaient vécu le même drame...

Elle semblait tellement impassible est détaché parfois... Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment elle pouvait rester là et continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était loin d'imaginer à quel point elle avait été affectée. Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Elle esquivait toujours le sujet.

Mais si Lia tentait bien que mal à oublier, lui en revanche, n'était pas du tout prêt à passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'était passé. Une situation qui provoquait parfois beaucoup de tensions entre eux. Raison pour laquelle Lia préférait éviter le sujet. Du moins, autant que possible.

Bakura termina sa dernière bouchée de pain, tout en continuant d'observer la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais une partie de lui craignait qu'elle lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Elle était forte. Très forte ! Mais elle pouvait se montrer si naïve par moment... Et c'était justement cette force incroyable et cette naïveté sans pareil qui pouvait la mener à sa perte. A leur perte,

Il y avait toutefois une chose qui restait un mystère chez elle: ses pouvoirs. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle pouvait les utiliser grâce à son KA. Mais aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu aucun monstre prendre vie autour d'elle. À moins, qu'il n'y avait aucun monstre à voir. Ou qu'elle ne faisait déjà plus qu'un avec.

Cela expliquerait sans doute pourquoi elle pouvait les utiliser. Mais ses pouvoirs avaient réussi à toucher son Diabound la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient entraînés. Il allait devoir la surveiller de près...


	4. Embrras

Lia observa en silence son cousin finir le pain qu'elle lui avait donné. Même si elle avait parfois du mal à le cerner, elle lui était très reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Depuis cette sombre nuit, il lui avait juré qu'il resterait avec elle et qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Et bien que le jeune homme possédait lui aussi, un sale caractère par moments, il avait toujours tenu cette promesse.

Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Raison pour laquelle qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi souvent que possible pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Cela avait été toujours un code pour eux. Une façon de maintenir les liens malgré la vie instable et incertaine qu'ils menaient.

Et puis, cela réconfortait Lia de retrouver le garçon avec lequel elle avait toujours vécu. Même s'il n'était plus un petit garçon désormais. Elle tenait à lui plus que quiconque. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait. Et bien qu'ils étaient parfois en désaccords, elle voulait préserver ce lien qui les unissait. Une façon pour elle, de se rassurer...

Mais ils se retrouvaient uniquement pour quelques jours. Rarement plus d'une semaine. Tout comme lui, elle avait besoin de bouger, de voyager et n'aimait pas rester en place trop longtemps. Il fallait dire que c'était une chose plutôt dangereuse pour une femme. Encore plus une femme seule...

Ils vivaient donc leur propre vie chacun de leur côté et Lia

prenait grand soin à respecter une distance suffisante pour qu'ils n'envahissent pas sur la vie de l'autre. Même si... la pratique ne respectait pas toujours la théorie et ce, bien malgré eux.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Lia s'étira en baillant avant d'émerger peu à peu de son sommeil. La jeune femme se redressa. Dehors, le soleil était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures. Lia tourna la tête en direction de la couche de Bakura qui se trouvait à coté de la sienne, mais elle était vide. Il avait emporté ses affaires.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. N'importe quelle personne aurait pris cela pour un manque de respect. Mais pas elle. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il parte sans lui dire au revoir. Et avec le temps, elle avait appris à ne pas s'offusquer de ses réactions quelque peu singulières parfois.

La vérité, est qu'il tenait à sa liberté plus qu'autre chose. Une chose que Lia comprenait parfaitement. La jeune femme rassembla ses affaires, puis quitta la tente. Dehors, la chaleur était déjà au rendez-vous. Presque étouffante.

Lia saisit son cheval, puis quitta le village dans lequel ils s'étaient installés durant la nuit, en direction de l'oasis la plus proche. Celle qui se trouvait à 1h de cheval. Un petit bain ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal...

Elle attacha son cheval, puis fit le reste du chemin à pieds.

L'air était frais et agréable. Les arbres et la végétation accordaient au lieu une sensation vivifiante et si agréable par cette chaleur. Lia emprunta le petit chemin en pente raide menant aux cascades. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement.

Bakura se trouvait là, à quelques mètres en dessous d'elle. Et... nu comme un verre.

Une goutte de sueur perla le front de Lia alors qu'elle ravalait sa salive.

Une chance qu'elle ne l'avait vu que de dos... Ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement pourpre lorsque son regard croisa celui de Bakura qui s'était retourné pour lui adresser un sourire en coin des lèvres.

Lia détourna rapidement le regard et se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Les dieux merci, il s'était rhabillé. Le jeune homme enfila son manteau rouge et leva la tète en direction de sa cousine.

\- Alors, comme ça on espionne ?

\- Je ne t'espionnais pas ..! se défendit Lia. Je suis arrivée au moment où tu étais en train de sortir de l'eau.. ajouta-t-elle, gênée.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu d'homme nu, cousine ?

\- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas ! lâcha Lia en croisant les bras en détournant le regard.

\- Bien. Je te laisse la place ! Je vais chercher quelques fruits avant de partir. Cela te laissera le temps de te prélasser tranquillement.

Lia attendit qu'il soit entièrement parti pour s'approcher de l'eau. Elle plongea sa main dans la sacoche accrochée à la ceinture de son pagne, et sorti une petite huile de bain qu'elle avait volé dans une maison. Un minimum d'hygiène oblige. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une voleuse qu'elle devait sentir la vache.

Elle s'orienta en direction de l'une des cascades sous laquelle elle prit une première douche.

Elle se retira de l'eau, versa plusieurs gouttes d'huile sur ses mains, puis frotta soigneusement ses bras, ses jambes, ses pieds ainsi que son buste avant de repasser sous la cassade.

Lia retira ses vêtements qu'elle laissa sur le bord d'un rocher de la rive, tout en veillant à ne pas être vue, puis s'immergea dans l'eau pour terminer le lavement de ses parties intimes. Un soupir de plénitude illumina son visage.

La douceur et la fraicheur de l'eau contrastaient à merveille avec le soleil hardant qui cognait sur sa tête. Lia fit quelques traversées pour profiter un maximum de l'eau.

\- Tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est notre petite sauvage du dessert ! Lança une voix d'homme près de la rive. Et, dans son plus simple appareil...

\- Je me demande si ce qu'on raconte est vrai! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas vérifier si elle est vraiment une femme, ah, ah !

La voix des hommes sortit brusquement Lia de sa plénitude. Lia tourna la tête en direction de la rive où se trouvaient les hommes.

\- Allez, sois pas timide, viens nous montrer ou je prends tes vêtement ! lança le premier homme, alors que Lia lui lançait un regard noir.

\- Quoi ?! Ça va pas la tête ! Allez vous en !

\- On pourrait peut-être venir te rejoindre, qu'en dis-tu ? continua le deuxième homme en ricanant.

\- Allez au diable !

\- Ah, ah! Comme tu voudras ! De toute façon tu seras bien obligée de sortir d'ici. En attendant, je vais prendre ça... s'exclama le premier homme en ramassant les vêtements de la jeune femme.

\- Hey ! Non ! Reposez-les de suite par terre !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas venir me le prendre des mains, chérie ?

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Lia à cette réponse.

\- Allez, adieu !

\- Non revenez ! Rendez-moi mes vêtements !!

Elle voulut sortir de l'eau pour leur reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Mais se ravisa aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner satisfaction de la voir sans vêtements. Bien sûr, elle pouvait les arrêter en leur envoyant une boule d'énergie et ainsi, reprendre ses vêtements. Mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'ils étaient seuls...

Comment allait-elle faire ?

La jeune femme patienta de longues minutes, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis se dirigea près d'une roche. Elle voulu se hisser sur une pierre pour se sécher, mais glissa et sa tête heurta une autre roche...

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Un gémissement s'échappa des les lèvres de Lia alors qu'elle ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Une grimace s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'une violente migraine martela sa tête à tempo régulier.

\- Ah enfin tu te réveille, fit la voix de Bakura.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es blessé à la tête et tu as perdu connaissance. Une chance que j'ai décidé de revenir pour te donner une partie des fruits, sinon...

Lia se redressa péniblement et se massa la tête avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je vois. Mais dis-moi... la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'était que j'étais nue avant de tomber. Et là, je me retrouve dans l'herbe et... elle souleva Légèrement le manteau pourpre qui dissimulait son corps. Et toujours nue... Alors, ma question est : comment suis-je passée de l'eau à ici...?

\- C'est simple je t'ai portée.

\- Oui... C'est bien ce qui me semblait... Donc, m'as vue nue...

\- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te laisse baigner dans ton sang sur cette roche ?

\- ... non, lâcha Lia.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Avoir été volé par ces types, ou le fait que Bakura l'ai vue toute nue. Bien que la première option était plutôt humiliante, la seconde l'était davantage.

Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée comme ça. Et même si d'accoutumée elle jouait de son manque de poitrine pour paraître plus masculine aux yeux des autres, une partie d'elle souffrait de ça. Et elle aurait préféré que Bakura n'ait jamais à le voir... qu'allait-il penser à présent ?

Et pourquoi cette question semblait tout à coup si importante ?

\- Alors, tu pourrais me témoigner un peu plus de gratitude.

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir sauvée... dit elle en collant fortement le tissu contre elle avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

Bakura considéra un instant sa cousine. Elle ressemblait un petit oiseau qui venait tout juste de sortir de son nid. Un oiseau effrayé par l'immensité du monde qu'il entourait. Elle qui d'habitude était si forte, semblait si fragile, si vulnérable.

Quelqu'un qu'on avait envie de protéger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit quelques perles salées rouler sur les joues de Lia. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Une telle réaction de sa part, c'était le soir du massacre dans leur village.

Mais là, personne n'avait été massacré. Alors, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? En la voyant trembloter tout en pressant fortement le tissu pourpre contre elle, il compris alors que sa réaction était en lien avait son accident. Et à sa nudité. Lia était une femme intelligente, et elle était encore habillée lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Ce n'était donc sûrement pas un hasard s'il l'avait retrouvée dans cet état. On lui avait probablement volé ses affaires. Mais il voulait écarter un dernier doute...

\- Lia, je dois savoir... Est-ce qu'ils t'on manqué de respect ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe de négation. Bien, c'était déjà ça, conclut Bakura pour lui-même. Mais pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, cela ne sembla pas atténuer sa tristesse... Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas la laisser comme ça.

Lia sursauta et recula machinalement à l'instant où le jeune homme frôla sa joue droite tout en gardant le tissu contre elle. Il compris finalement que le problème ne venait définitivement pas de son accident. Mais de ses vêtements. Ou plutôt... son manque de vêtements. Il ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi elle en faisait tout un drame. Après tout, elle était une voleuse. Retrouver des vêtements n'allait pas être très compliqué pour elle.

\- Lia, murmura-t-il en prenant la joue de la jeune femme. La seule chose que j'ai pensé en te voyant étendue, c'est « pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien de grave » et du peu que j'ai vu, tu n'as pas à rougir de ton corps... dit-il.

Pour seule réponse, Lia se blottit contre son torse nu sans un mot. Confus, Bakura caressa sa tête d'une main et entoura sa taille de l'autre pour tenter d'apaiser les tremblements de son corps.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas... lui murmura-t-il doucement comme pour la rassurer.


End file.
